rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Grif Related Injuries
Throughout the series, Grif (and different variations of him) gets injured and harmed several times, mostly by Sarge. So much so that his misfortunes have become a running gag. This is a list of Grif-related injuries. Real-World Incidents Grif has suffered from many near death incidents, many of which Sarge has described as "worth it." Throughout The Blood Gulch Chronicles Grif is injured numerous times. Some notable ones include: *Grif being shot at by Sarge and Lopez and later attacked by Tex in Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain. *Grif being run over by Sheila in An Audience of Dumb, which results in many of Grif's organs and body parts being replaced with Simmons'. *Grif getting repeatedly hit by Robot Number 2 in K.I.T. B.F.F. *Getting shot at by his own team in Hunting Time. *Getting knocked out by Sarge in Getting All Misty. *Falling down into the Underground Caves in The Nesting Theory. *Getting tranquilized all over his body (including his crotch) in The Haystack. Image:Grif Cleaning Supplies.png|Grif nearly dies from an allergic reaction to cleaning supplies Image:Grif On Fire.png|Grif is put on fire. Falling at Valhalla At Valhalla, Grif was sent to the top of the Red Base in order to try and find out what is wrong with the Red Army's electricity. On the top, a grenade went off and Grif was blown high into the air. Image:Grif Can Fly.png|Grif high in the air Image:Grif Falling Down.png|Grif is falling towards the ground Image:Grif Hits The Ground.png|Grif hits the ground Red Team Emergency Plans In the episode, Why Were We Here?, Sarge intiates "Emergency Plan Delta" and shoots Grif with his shotgun. Donut initiates "Emergency Plan Traitor Simmons Number 11" at Sarge's order and shoots Grif with his Battle Rifle, then reveals that he was supposed to use a steamroller. It is revealed that all of the Red Team's emergency plans begin with shooting Grif. Grif gets shot.png Grif gets shot 3.png Grif gets shot 2.png Tex Related Incidents When Tex attacked Red Base in Episode 11, Grif is knocked out rather than killed as "he is too good looking to die." In the episode This One Goes to Eleven, Tex makes seven attacks directed towards Grif's balls. In True Colors, two Tex drones punch and kick him. Grif hit number 3.JPG Grif-Protect me Cone!.png Grif hit number 7 Why won't she just kill me.JPG Grif_punched.jpg Chorus Related Injuries Grif continues to get injured during The Chorus Trilogy. *He is shot at by Sarge using a tank in One-Zero-One. *Shot at again by Sarge in The Grass is Greener. The Blues are Bluer., during a training exercise. *Is nearly killed when Freckles destroys the Red Team's warthog in Long Live the King. *Is punched by Felix during a training session in Training Daze. *Is hit several times in Fed vs. New. *Is attacked by numerous Feds and Rebels after failing to show up for training in Tourist Trap. Tank fires at Grif - S11.png 11 10 blownupwarthog.png 13 04 00007.png Shisno Paradox Injuries *In Blue vs Blue, Grif attempts to swing from a cable, only to crash on the ground. *In A Pizza the Action, Doc, possessed by the O'Mallley split personality, hits Grif with the Time-Portal Gun, making him fall. 5561946783 9640023c80.jpg Grif_PIZZA_yell.png Imaginary Incidents Sarge often imagines murdering Grif or having him killed. One such case is when he tells the Blood Gulch Crew about his plan to infiltrate O'Malley's fortress and suggests using Grif's body to slow down the giant windmill. Another case is thought back to when the Reds deleted the Blues from the Freelancer command database. He is also killed by his sister in an alternate ending to Episode 100. In "Head Cannon", inside Sarge's mind, there is a pack of Grifs who Sarge shoots with a Rocket Launcher. In "Mr. Red vs. Mr. Blue", Grif is shot in a re-enactment of Mr. Orange suffering the same in Reservoir Dogs. Image:Sarge Imagines Killing Grif.png|Sarge imagines Grif's death when they were deleting blues. Image:Grif Killed By His Own Sister.png|Grif is killed by his own sister (alternative ending 1). Holo-Grif Sarge kills multiple Holographic Grifs in the holographic simulation room that he and Lopez designed. Image:Sarge Kills Hologrif.png|Sarge kills a Grif. Image:Dead Grifs.png|The Grifs Sarge killed Non-Canon Injuries Grif is also injured several times in PSAs and Special Episodes. New Maps Introduction During D.I.Y., Sarge moves a large dumpster into a series of Gravlifts, injuring Grif and he also set Grif on fire by raising the temperature when Grif was in his "quiet place." Image:Sarge Drags Dumpster.png|Sarge drags a dumpster Image:Grif Things Thrown At Him.png|Grif gets things thrown at him Image:Grif Burning Alive.png|Grif is burning alive. Halo 3 Beta During Beta Complex, Sarge shoots Grif with a sniper rifle, gets the rest of his team to teabag Grif and then finally throws Grif through the Man Cannon. Image:Sarge Sniped Grif.png|Sarge snipes Grif Image:Simmons Grif Teabag Humilation.png|Simmons deals with Grif Image:Sarge Kills Grif With Gravlift.png|Sarge knocks Grif into the man cannon. Grifball Deaths In the Halo ''multiplayer game of Grifball, the ball carrier becomes "Grif". The Grif then dies multiple times due to being the target of all the enemy players or dies when the bomb explodes after scoring. Easier to Kill.png|Gravity Hammer sends Grif flying Energy Sword Kill.png|Grif killed with an Energy Sword Bomb Explodes.png|Bomb explodes next to Grif Boomstick During ''Meta vs. Carolina: Dawn of Awesome, Boomstick is shown to use Grif as a test subject when demonstrating the effects of the combatants' special weapons and armor. Grif is shot with the Brute Shot, blown up with a tank shell after his Bubble shield dissipates, shot with a Battle Rifle, and later whacked with the Brute Shot again. Boomstick shoots Grif.png Others *In Red vs. Blue: Animated, and by extension "Room Zero", Grif is attacked by Grunts. *In the video "The Twelve Days of Rooster Teeth", the last instance of "Ten Reds and Blues" has Sarge shooting Grif away. *In the PSA Diversity, Carolina punches Grif after getting annoyed by him. Category:Running gags